


Harmony in the unexpected

by Yoko83



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, Multi, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko83/pseuds/Yoko83
Summary: Kuro woke up that day with a groan of displeasure, his right arm was dead, the circulation interrupted by Shu’s head on it while Mika is nested on his left side.Kuro wouldn’t have it in any other way, it was perfect.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika/Kiryuu Kurou, Itsuki Shuu/Kiryuu Kurou, Kagehira Mika/Kiryuu Kurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Harmony in the unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneraleCapoDiUrano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneraleCapoDiUrano/gifts).



> This is a little gift for her birthday and then they forced me to publish it :C  
> First time writing so be gentle  
> Contest: someday before Mika's birthday (cuz I started the ff in that period), maybe one day I'll write all the building for this pairing, who knows, for now it's all in ours heads

Kuro woke up that day with a groan of displeasure, his right arm was dead, the circulation interrupted by Shu’s head on it while Mika is nested on his left side. 

Kuro wouldn’t have it in any other way, it was perfect. 

There was only one problem though: getting up without waking the other two to make a surprise breakfast, both worked very hard in the recent Valkyrie Live and Kuro wanted to spoil them, but Mika’s arm was in the way. It passed over Kuro’s stomach to grip the edge of Shu’s silky gown and, as if this isn’t enough, the pinknette actively return the longing of contact of his partner holding his hand with his own. 

Carefully, Shu’s sleep wasn’t exactly heavy but not light either, he extracted his arm from under Shu’s head and with a deep sigh Kuro sat up, while massaging his sore muscle his gaze softened on Mika’s form, who snuggled closer and now his face was completely in Kuro’s side. 

Picking one of the many teddy bears on the bed, the one with the light grey-blue sweater, Kuro tried to switch his torso with the plush and after some tries, he’s finally free from Mika’s grip. Humming one of the Akatsuki’s song he left the room, but not before patting lightly Mika’s fluffy hairs, to descend in the kitchen and starting on breakfast. 

After a good half an hour fresh waffles are piled together in a stack while the croissants were finishing baking in the oven, Kuro was cutting some fresh fruits when a sleepy head made contact with his back, the knife almost cutting his finger in the place of the strawberry. Turning his head slightly, a tuft of rosy hair is all he can see from his position, returning to his task Kuro asked “Mika is still sleeping?”, a gruff sound escaped Shu’s throat and he nodded into the shoulder blades before him with the conviction of a cat asking cuddles. 

Kuro couldn’t help a chuckle followed immediately by a hiss as Shu poked his long and spindly fingers in his side, with a mean look in his violet eyes he dared Kuro to say something and after receiving only a not so apologetic smile Shu said “He’ll wake up soon, he always do when no one is in the bed with him”. Mika was like an animal, he can feel when their presence is gone and in the event he’s not totally exhausted, he would get up groggily to follow one of the two around the house and nap near them, always with a plush in hand. 

As said, footsteps are heard on the stairs and soon a mop of black hair and a pair of sleepy mismatched eyes peered in the kitchen room, the bear Kuro used as substitute clutched tightly in his arms. Suffocating a yawn into the stuffed animal, Mika took a look around and asked with a confused tone “Is sometha special happenin’ today?”. 

“You two are not funny, my surprise is now ruined” answered Kuro without malice and in a swift movement he slang an arm around Shu’s shoulder to accompany him and Mika at the table “Wait here while I finish, kay?” and right on time the oven’s timer ringed across the room.

The fragrant smell of fresh croissants filled the room and soon all was ready to be consumed, after saying their prayer Shu immediately grabbed one of the flaky pastries and bit into it with gusto. Mika was still sleepy and didn’t really want to eat but… Kuro made this for them and he would feel bad to not touch anything so he picked 2 waffles from the pile of it and drenched them in sweet syrup, taking small bites to not upset his stomach, after all the redhaired skill in cooking are sublime, almost professional level.

‘At least he got better at eating not burned stuff’ thought Kuro and with a soft smile he reached out to serve himself, he needs to eat too and he cooked all this, he deserved it. 

The plushie was coming well if Kuro can say it for himself, just needing some adjustment and it was complete for Mika’s birthday.  
A red wine coloured teddy bear sits still on his lap, as if waiting for the checking to be completed, the creamy snout stands out from the base with a burgundy nose. He and Shu tried to create one of those creepy-cute things Mika loved so much and the end result was fairly good in his opinion. 

The bear’s head was cracked in the middle, dark red thread keeping it together to allow a glimpse of the “brain” to be seen. One of the button eyes was hanging in the air and more stitches were around the plushie’s body as on the torso and in the chest area, where a heart-shaped button was sewed on the spot of his biologic partner. All over spider lily motif in a vibrant orange colour decorated it from head to limbs, Shu was more than careful with the embroidery and to quote “All my works have to be PERFECT!! No things as distraction are allowed in my masterpiece!!”.

Sewing with his boyfriends (those two were rarely separated after all) was surely one of his favourite activities but in this chilly afternoon only Shu was with him, the light noises of the sew-machine the only thing heard in the room. 

Mika was at one of his part-time jobs, although both Shu and Kuro tried to make him leave those in the weekend to pass more time together (and to rest) but the boy has the stubbornness of a mule. Thinking about how flustered he was with the goodbye kisses from before made Kuro chuckle, how cute he is, eyes shining as gems with emotions with red spread on his cheeks.

“What are you thinking to snicker like that, Kuro?” Shu’s smooth voice cut through his thoughts, eyes not leaving the needle plunging in and out of the fabric, and leaving the almost complete bear aside Kuro stood up from the sofa to drape himself over the pinknette from behind.  
“K-Kuro! Have you lost your last brain cells or what?! Assaulting me while I’m working, really all brawn and no brain, tsk” quickly recomposing himself Shu tried to shake off the red-head with little success and with a grin Kuro let his chin rest on his shoulder while embracing his torso. “You need a break Shu and Mika’s shift should be finishing soon, help me with the dinner?” 

“Only because you would be calling me every two seconds to ask me where things are, seriously, not knowing these basics after all the times you stayed here? Disappointing” both knew that that wasn’t the truth but for Shu, saying sweet words with honesty, was still a challenge and Kuro (with Mika) would be the last person to call him out on this. 

Working together in perfect harmony, the kitchen is filled with light chattering, knife on the cutting board, pots and pan on the stove until the sound of the door opening drew their attention. 

Soon Mika appeared in the dining room, still in his shift’s clothes and hair messy from the wind outside. With a frown on his face, Shu approached and started passing his finger in the bird nest, trying to make them a little neater “You’re a disaster as always, mh? Did you forget your hat again? Really, you would forget your brain if it isn’t inside your head, stupid child” harsh he may sound but the gentle scratching on his scalp tells Mika that it’s all appearance and with a giggle he tackled him on a hug, snuggling into his chest “Oshi-saaaaaan”

Before Shu could say something, spluttering with a flush on his cheek, Kuro’s rambunctious laugh was loud enough to make the both of them turn on his way. Mika readily unwrapped his arms from Shu to make a beeline for Kuro, jumping into the offered embrace and peppering his face with kisses “Missed ya too, Ryu-san”

“Yes, yes, now sit down and eat well, ‘kay?” making sure his boyfriends have healthy meal has become Kuro’s self-appointed mission, both were scarily skinny but they were steadily gaining weight, slow but constant and really, that was enough. 

Fresh and clean from the shower, all ready to sleep, Kuro stepped in the bedroom and felt his heart melts: Shu was reading something, leaning on the bedpost, while Mika was dozing off on his chest, head on his shoulder and with an expression on his face saying that he wouldn’t want to be in another place in the world. 

Climbing on the bed, the mattress dipped under Kuro’s weight. Shu didn’t lift his eyes from the book, feeling Kuro’s silent stare until his patience ran out “What’s your pro-“ but before he could finish the sentence he was silenced by a kiss. For the surprise his mouth remained pliant under the other’s assault and Kuro took the chance to interlace his tongue with that of his partner. 

Soon Shu began to reciprocate, closing his eyes and leaning forward to kiss him better until “I wanna kissies too”, Mika’s voice in his ear, making him shudders and breaking the contact with Kuro.  
“Mika wants kissies too? Then Mika’ll get what he wants” and with a grin Kuro descended on Mika like a hungry beast, wet noises spread in the air together with Mika’s moans, he was always the most vocal among the three. Feeling left out Shu took Mika’s chin with two fingers to turn him and steal the kiss, leaving Kuro chuckling at the display of childishness. 

Taking advantage of the interruption Kuro sneaked under the blanket and circled Mika’s waist to pull him on his chest, putting an end on the kissing session “Tonight Mika’s the center, right? Time to sleep, tomorrow we have things to be done”  
“There was no need for you to say it, mh” huffing Shu settled down and moved closer to the other two, Mika was already snuggled in Kuro’s embrace. “Really, he just seems a kitten” with a fast movement Kuro placed a kiss on Shu’s forehead and one on Mika’s, flustering his childhood friends who closed his eyes and didn’t answer, pulling the blanket till his nose.  
A sleepy “ ‘night” resounded in the silence and all three fell asleep, warm in their heart knowing that tomorrow will be another day together.


End file.
